


Best Moments from Avengers Family Feud

by PinkEasterEggs



Series: Tony Stark: PR God [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Family Feels, Family Feud - Freeform, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEasterEggs/pseuds/PinkEasterEggs
Summary: An edit of the best and funniest parts of the recent episode of Family Feud starring the Avengers





	Best Moments from Avengers Family Feud

**Author's Note:**

> All the parts i used are from actual Family Feud episodes . . . and damn people are crazy, i was watching hundreds of these clips and just dying over the stupid replies people made,,, this show is literal gold
> 
> Also the part between Bucky and Sam actually happened between Mackie and Seb when promoting Endgame and it made me laugh so hard i just had to include it 
> 
> Enjoy :)))

The video opens up with a black background, the words “BEST MOMENTS FROM AVENGERS FAMILY FEUD” written in bold, white letters appear across the screen. It’s posted by a random YouTube user, having created an edit of the show. The text stays up for several seconds before the writing fades away into footage of the recent Avengers gameshow. 

The clips have clearly cut and cropped the original gameshow footage to show the highlights from the recently aired episode. The Avengers were split into teams of two: Team Iron (consisting of Tony Stark, Peter Stark, Natasha Romanov, Rhodey and Bruce Banner) and Team Cap (consisting of Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Bucky, Clint Barton and Wanda Maximoff).

The first clip opens up with Clint during the Fast Money round. The board behind him is clear of answers, indicating he was the first one to go. The clock in the middle of the screen is counting down from 5 and Clint is visibly shaking with anxiety.

“Name something you might put on top of a salad” Steve Harvey spoke loudly, the clock now ticking down from 3 seconds.

Clint makes a face, starting to get agitated as the clock moves down to 2 seconds. “… Whipped cream!!”

The audience lets out a cheer as the rest of the Avengers begin to laugh, mocking their friend. Clint is red in the face as Steve Harvey shakes with laughter.

The clip cuts to another funny scene where Bruce is standing at the podium with Wanda opposite him. Both have one hand hovering over the buzzer, the other hand held behind their backs. Steve Harvey is standing between them, behind the podium as he faces the camera.

“Name something a burglar would not want to see when he breaks into a house,” Steve Harvey calls out.

Bruce hits the buzzer with lightning reflexes, his reaction shocking Wanda as she stares with an open mouth. He freezes for a second, looking perplexed before yelling out an answer. 

“NAKED GRANDMA!”

Steve Harvey looks appalled as Wanda bursts into a fit of laughter, the rest of the Avengers chuckling along with her. Bruce just sighs, putting his head in his hands as if he felt just as appalled as Steve Harvey looked.

The clip cuts once more to where Steve Harvey is walking down the Team Iron side of the contestants. One of the other Avengers had taken the win, resulting in the rest of the team getting to answer for points. 

“Peter,” Steve Harvey stops in front of the teen. “Name something that follows the word ‘pork’”.

“. . upine.”

Tony stares open mouthed at his son with a look of fear for a second. Everyone holds their breaths until Sam doubles over on the other side of the stage, belting loud laughs at the kid’s reply.

“upine?” Steve Harvey sounds affronted, blinking several times in shock. “Like . . . porcupine?!”

Peter’s cheeks go red as everyone laughs loudly. 

“Pork . . . upine!” Tony yells at his son before dissolving into a fit of laughter. He pulls Peter close, kissing his forehead as his body shakes with laughter. “I worry about you sometimes Pete.”

Peter just goes redder.

The clip cuts to Steve Harvey doing the same thing but on Team Cap’s side. Another Avenger took the win for Cap’s team, with Steve Harvey going down the contestants for more points. He stops at Sam, the man standing there with a small smirk on his face.

Steve Harvey clears his throat. “Uhh— Name an animal whose eggs you’d probably never eat for breakfast.”

Sam frowns a tiny bit before replying in a deadpan tone. “Hamster.”

Steve Rogers throws his head back and laughs, slapping his hands on the table. Steve Harvey, however, looks stuck between shocked or exasperated.

“What?” Sam argued, head turning from where Cap was laughing and Harvey looked affronted. “I wouldn’t eat it for breakfast because they don’t lay eggs— so i can’t.”

Steve Harvey looks taken aback. “Moving on . . .”

The clip cuts again to Steve Harvey questioning Team Cap, except this time he’s standing in front of Wanda. She stares at him with such intensity that the host looks affronted.

“In this bad economy, what might Santa have to do with one of his reindeers?” Steve Harvey stumbles out.

Wanda just looks confused, her accent thick as she replies. “Eat one.”

Several people in the audience laugh as Steve Harvey takes a step back, shocked. The rest of Team Cap looks devastated whilst Peter, on the Team Iron side, has to hold his sides as he laughs so hard. Bucky sends Wanda a nod, leaning over Sam to give her a high five.

Wanda looks slightly confused at everyones reactions, reaching out over the disgusted Sam to return Bucky’s high five.

“NO!” Steve Harvey points at Bucky. “YOU STOP HIGH-FIVING HER!” The crowd roars as Bucky shrugs his shoulders with an amused smirk.

The clip cuts once more to show Rhodey and Clint standing opposite each other on the podium, hands over the buzzers and game faces put on. 

“You’re on, Barton,” Rhodey teases to which the archer just scoffs. 

Steve Harvey looks between the two before giving the camera an amused expression. The crowd laughs as he begins to read his question. “Name a part of the body everybody only has one of.”

Both men slam their hands down on the buzzer but Rhodey managed to do it a fraction of a second faster. Steve Harvey turns to him, awaiting his answer.

“Big toe,” Rhodey nods, smirk on his face. He expects cheering but instead is met with laughter.

“Oh platypus,” Tony sighs from where Team Iron is laughing at the Colonel. Peter presses a hand to his mouth to hold in his chuckles.

“What?” Rhodey looks confused, thinking back a second before realisation of what he said hits. “Oh man,” he groans.

“And there it is!” Clint teases, shooting his friend a smile. “Maybe next time buddy!”

“Oh shove it Barton,” Rhodey huffs as the audience laughs again.

The clip cuts to Steve Harvey on the Team Iron side, standing in front of Natasha. The woman looks at the host with an unamused expression, enjoying watching as he squirms under her batting eyes and slight smirk.

“Uhh— Name something Russia is famous for.”

Natasha doesn’t even blink before replying. “Russians.”

“Well she aint wrong!” Sam yells from across the stage.

The clips cuts this time to Steve Rogers standing at the podium with Tony Stark, both caught in a game of serious eye contact with one hand behind their back. Steve Harvey looks back and forth between the two with wide eyes. 

“Are you two quite done?” The host asks in a teasing voice.

“Not yet,” Tony replies, pursing his lips slightly as they await the question.

Steve Harvey clears his throat before reading from the card. “Real or fictional, name a famous Willy.”

Steve Rogers slams his hand down on the buzzer before Tony can even flinch. “Willy the Pooh!” He yells, still staring right at Tony with determination on his face.

Both teams let out roars of laughter at Cap’s reply with Tony bending over, holding onto the podium for support. Steve Harvey lets out a loud yell which startles the Avenger as he looks around his laughing team.

Tony wipes a tear from his eye as he straightens up. “Its Winnie the Pooh, Capsicle. But it was a valiant effort for a 100 year old man out of his time.”

Cap just grumbles something under his breath as he goes back to his team.

The clip cuts to Steve Harvey standing back on the Team Iron side, he stands in front of Tony and reads from his card. Tony presses his hands together in a contemplative way, pursing his lips slightly.

“Name a game you probably shouldn’t play in a nursing home.” Steve Harvey reads out.

“Hide and Seek,” Tony replies nonchalantly as the audience bursts into laughter and Steve Harvey presses the card against his face as he chuckles. Peter leans his head on Tony’s shoulder, his body shaking with laughter. Tony cups the back of his kid’s head, shooting off a peace symbol to the audience with a grin as they continue to laugh.

The clip cuts to Bucky Barnes as he stands with his back to the board, the screen showing 5 answers provided by a previous Avenger. The words: Ten, Attention, Bottles, Cheerios and Plumber were written on the screen. He was about to complete the Fast Money challenge, a small frown on his face as he stares towards the audience. 

“Don’t screw this up like you always do!” Sam yells from the Team Cap area. 

Bucky’s frown deepens, turning to where Sam was with an affronted look. “What did you just say to me?”

Steve Harvey looks like he’s holding his breath as the two men exchange insults. 

“You heard what i said,” Sam replies cockily, tilting his head slightly in a teasing way.

“Go,” Bucky glares at Steve Harvey, a new look of purpose on his face as he nods. 

Steve Harvey looks slightly flustered as he nods. “Alright, 25 seconds on the clock.”

Bucky nods, head in the zone with a small frown.

“On a scale of one to ten, how much fun is New Year’s Eve?”

Bucky makes a face, “I’m 100, it’s like a 2.” The timer counts down to 21 seconds.

“Name something people might get too much of.”

Bucky shoots Tony Stark a quick look. “Money.” The timer counts down to 17 seconds.

“Name something people fill with water.”

“A bottle,” Bucky replies only for a buzz to ring out indicating the answer had already been used. “Uhh— a pool?” The timer counts down to 12 seconds.

“Name the most popular cereal.”

“ . . . The kid eats a lot of Lucky Charms,” Bucky shrugs, having not understood the point of the round to be fast paced. The timer counts down to 8 seconds.

“Name a job that’s dirty but someone has to do it.”

Bucky looks stumped for a second. “A plumber.” The buzz rings out again as the timer ticks down to 3 seconds. “Uhh,” the timer goes down to 2 seconds. Its on the last seconds before Bucky yells out his final answer. “GYNAECOLOGIST!”

Steve Harvey takes a step back, face one of pure shock as Bucky raises his hands to his face with a loud groan. The rest of the Avengers look stumped, having not expected that answer.

“I’ll be damned,” Steve Harvey mumbles under his breath as the crowd begins to roar with laughter, Bucky’s face going red under the camera lens.

The screen cuts out, the black background appearing with white writing once again. It reads: EARTH’S MIGHTIEST HEROS ARE JUST DORKS LIKE US ;)” It stays up for several seconds before a reminder to like and subscribe appears, the video ending shortly after.

 

37K views

————————————————————————

 

TeamAmerica’sAss

okay that was just adorable i have no words

 

IronFam

Peter laughing on Tony’s shoulder KILLED ME,,, they really are father/ son goals!!!

 

JustHawkeyeswife

me and clint r basically the same person i eat whipped cream with my salad too!11!!!11!!

 

Buckfever

‘dont screw up like you always do’  
‘what did you say to me?’  
‘you heard what i said’

ugh these two r actual 5 year olds and i am HERE for it

 

wehaveaHULK

NAKED GRANDMA!!!!!

 

lucylovesavengers

I’m forever cherishing this episode thank you Family Feud for this comedic gold

 

WandaMaximon

stan the coolest avenger

 

AvengersEndMe

i wish i was a part of the avengers they seem like a fun family :(((((((

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said i was done w this series but u guys just love it so much and i couldn't stop myself from doing an Avengers Family Feud part whoops :////


End file.
